On Cam (2013 TV series)
Synopsis Sabrina ([[Caroline Hoffman]]) a famous superstar are force from her manager Lily ('''Desiree Forteza''') to work with Angeline ([[Aya Dominguez]]) who is not a famous as Sabrina and the one that Sabrina dislikes a lot to work in the upcoming drama series of MBS. Cast *[[Caroline Hoffman]] as Sabrina Alvarez - A famous actress and a complete opposite of Angeline. Despite her being famous than Angeline she often criticize and downgrade Angeline's acting skills. Despite her attitude and being known as a cold and rude woman, she often show her soft sides to her family especially to her younger sister who dreams to be like her someday. *[[Aya Dominguez]] as Angeline Rosales - An actress who is also famous but not as famous as Sabrina and not often called as a "superstar" since ever since she enter showbiz she hadn't won any awards and is often beaten by Sabrina at acting skills, that's why everytime they talk it all ends in an argument, but after she and Sabrina had been assign to be the 2 lead woman in an upcoming series, she often improves her relationship with Sabrina and once seen her soft side when she heard that her younger sister had been in an accident. *[[Michael Reyes]] as Gabriel Santos - Angeline's childhood friend who is a famous actor and unlike Angeline he has won many awards and often called a superstar by the media just like Sabrina. After being cast as the leading man of Sabrina, he quickly agreed to it since he had always wanted to try working with Sabrina after he sees her acting skills, but during their first day of filming on their new shows he hadn't like Sabrina one bit because of her annoying personality. *[[Kris Dalton]] as Nigel Servantes - A famous model and a friend of Sabrina. Though Sabrina's attitude is cold and annoying he often just head along with it since his use to Sabrina being annoying and rude. Since he has a great shape and also very handsome he has been cast to be the leading man of Angeline. During his first filming he quickly get along with Angeline since both of them had almost has the same personality and such and is often seen hanging around with Angeline more when they're on the set. *[[Kacey Sterling]] as Madison Rellana - The main female antagonist. Just like the other main characters she is also a superstar and one of the great talents of CBS the rival network of MBS. She has a great grudge against Sabrina since when both of them are auditioning for the female lead in the upcoming series in MBS called Love on It's Way, she failed to get the female lead while Sabrina got it, she then decided to move to CBS and try her luck in there, when her career bloom and become a superstar she had always wanted to work with Sabrina and challenge her in acting skills. *[[Nathan Sandoval]] as Ynigo Benitez - Sabrina's ex-boyfriend who got dumped by him after he chooses to go out with Bridgette instead of her since Bridgette is more popular than her before, but after knowing that Sabrina is spotlight of media and that Sabrina had become so famous that she defeats Bridgette's drama in a blink of an eye and later on he wants to get back with Sabrina and dumped Bridgette. '''Supporting Cast''' *[[Maria Bianchi]] as Bridgette Real - One a famous actress and always plays the female lead but now play an antagonist or supporting role, her popularity had downgraded to her drama ratings are so low since it had been always defeated by Sabrina's dramas and her scandals, she later got dumped by Ynigo and vowed to get her popularity back and get her revenge to Sabrina. *'''Timothy Blanco''' as Lucio Santos - Angeline and Miguel's father. In the province he inherited a big land from his rich parents and later called an haciendero, because of him being a gambler and own a big debts to many people he decided to sell the land in order to pay for his debts and his family had live in poverty, he later regret what he had done and decided to be a mechanic in a car shop. *[[Bianca Moreno]] as Theodora "Tina" Santos -Angeline and Miguel's mother. She is caring and often seen in her carinderia later her own restaurant after Angeline had bought her one since it's been her dream to have her own restaurant. *[[Pentong Monteverde]] as Miguel "Miggy" Santos - Angeline's younger brother. Known to be a very smart kid and sometimes called Angeline "clueless" but literally care for her elder sister. *'''Desiree Forteza''' as Lily Ortega - Sabrina's manager, who is the one that always takes care of Sabrina's scandal and whenever Sabrina causes trouble. '''Guest Cast''' *'''Giselle Monteverde''' as May Alvarez - Sabrina's mother who later committed a suicide after her husband left her and Sabrina for another woman and also because of poverty. *[[Zyriel Olinares]] as Young Sabrina Awards